


Haze

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's had this same, recurring dream many times now, but it's only now that he recognises the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

_Would have liked to study the seashells._

He recognises the forest now.

_It is a good end to a life._

Mindoir. The paths and trees he stumbled through aged sixteen, frantically ringing for help on his OmniComp, lumbering over fallen branches and bolting from any sign of movement through the mist.

_Please, call me Kelly._

Where did he go? He can catch a white glimmer in the distance, the little boy blooming into nothing more than a twinkle in the haze—

_Screw that! We can handle ourselves. Go back and get Alenko! You know it's the right choice—_

The roar of the Machine crushed his eardrums, the fog turning red as the little boy reaches the caves, and—

_BOOM._

"Hey."

Shepard pants in long, shaky gasps, and blinks, looking around, rolling on to his back. _Blue. Fish tank. Kaidan._

"Bad dream?" Kaidan whispers, groggily.

Shepard swallows, and blinks again. "It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He relaxes as Kaidan rubs his forehead, but doesn't mention a word about the boy in the haze.


End file.
